


Laughter Lines

by whoaaitsmichele



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, kid!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoaaitsmichele/pseuds/whoaaitsmichele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kid!klaine meet in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was unbeta-ed, so any mistakes are mine.

If Pam Anderson had realized her youngest son was going to be bouncing all over her furniture dancing and singing loudly while she was trying to clean, she would have covered her house in plastic.

She watched as he climbed onto the sofa, his socks loose on his feet and shook her head with a laugh. Her son was many things, but quiet rarely seemed to be one of them. Now that was not to say he didn’t have manners, but when you put on his favorite song, he’d be up and dancing; his little body moving about, much to the chagrin of whoever was watching him.

“Blaine honey, be careful. You don’t want to sprain your wrist again,” she gently reminded him, watching as he frowned before getting off the couch and running over to her.

He gently grabbed at her shirt, pulling to get her attention and she smiled down at him. 

“Mama, can we go to the park?” He asked, giving her big puppy dog eyes knowing no one could say no to them, before he remembered the magic word. “Please!” 

She laughed, nodding watching as he grinned, the gap in his front teeth obvious but adorable.

“Go put on your shoes sweetie. I’ll grab your coat,” Pam said, watching as he raced up the stairs his small body flying up the stairs in search of his shoes.

She put down the sponge she had been using to scrub down the counter before grabbing a paper towel to quickly to swiftly clean the counter.

A minute or so later, she heard Blaine coming down the stairs practically vibrating with excitement. He saw his mother still standing in the kitchen with no coats in hand and he pouted in disappointment, before taking things into his own hands.

“I’m a big boy! I can get my coat Mama,” he exclaimed before walking over to the where his coat was on one of the hooks in the foyer. Getting his stepstool from the corner, he stepped up and grabbed his coat but not before getting it caught on another coat. As he pulled back with his coat, the second one covered his tiny body and he giggled realizing his mother couldn’t find him if he was under it.

“Oh I wonder where Blainey went. Did he leave without me?” Blaine heard his mother question, before he giggled. 

He felt the jacket being lifted off him and saw his mother standing over him, a smile on her face as she looked at him in amusement. 

“There you are!” She exclaimed, before helping him into his coat, before putting on her own. 

She opened the front door, waiting for him to put his stepstool back in the corner, before coming over to her and putting his hand in hers. 

After she closed and locked the door, she looked down at her son, watching as he stepped in a puddle.

“Let’s go mama! Before all the swings are taken!” He said in a worrying tone, pulling his mom towards the park a block away.

\--

“Mommy, is that a rainbow?” 6-year old Kurt asked, his curious eyes looking towards the sky before glancing over at his mom. She sat on a bench looking down at her book, before looking over at her son. As she looked up, she smiled and nodded over at her son and watched as he looked at the sky in wonder. 

The simplest things amazed Kurt and she wanted to protect him from everything bad in the world. She knew she could only do so much for him. He was so different from other boys and she loved him with every fiber of her being, as she saw how special he truly was.

“I’m going to go on the swing Mommy,” Kurt stated, as he wiped off his jeans and running over to the swing-set in the park.

“Okay sweetie,” she replied, before watching as he sat on the swing and started swinging, his small body kicking his feet trying to get higher and higher.

As soon as she was about to continue reading her book, she saw someone’s shadow on the ground and she glanced up to see a brunette woman with a little boy, who looked to be around Kurt’s age. 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” The woman asked, and she nodded and watched as the woman sat down and started zipping up the boy’s coat.

“Don’t play with the zipper Blainey, you don’t want to catch a cold do you?” Elizabeth Hummel watched as the little boy shook his head at his mother, frowning slightly before inching away from her, as he glanced over at the swings.

“I won’t Mama. Can I go on the swings now please?” Elizabeth watched as the woman nodded and her son ran towards the swings.

“Hi I’m Pam and my little one is Blaine,” the woman introduced herself to Elizabeth, probably catching her eye as she looked over.

“I’m Elizabeth and my little one is Kurt, who seems to be making friends with Blaine on the swings,” she said laughing softly as she saw the two shaking hands.

Pam laughed along with her, before watching Blaine as practically tackled Kurt in a hug before running behind Kurt and pushing him on the swing. Before the swing could come back and smack Blaine right into the ground, Blaine ran over to the swing next to Kurt’s and started swinging his short legs back and forth trying to pick up speed.

\--

“How come you get higher than me?” Blaine pouted, watching, as Kurt kept getting higher as Blaine tried to pump his legs, but he didn’t seem to get any higher. 

“It’s okay Blaine! I’ll push you!” Kurt said, jumping off the swing and landing perfectly on his feet. Blaine giggled as he bowed dramatically to Blaine, before running to push Blaine.

“I’m doing it Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed a grin plastered on his face, as he got higher on the swing. 

After the two boys got tired of the swings, they ran through the jungle gym, before Blaine noticed that there were a few pigeons a few feet away from the slide he just slid down from. 

“Hello Mr. Bird,” he said, his head cocked to the side as he looked at the bird in wonder. The pigeon mirrored Blaine, cocking it’s own head to it’s side, and Blaine heard a giggle from behind him, and he turned around to see Kurt smiling at him.

“Why are you talking to the bird Blaine?” He asked, watching as the pigeon looked at the two of them with curious eyes before he flew away. 

Blaine frowned, watching as the bird flew out of his vision, before answering Kurt.

“I wanted it to be my friend. I don’t have a lot and Daddy says that I should be making more friends in kindergarten, but they all laugh at me and my bowties.”

Kurt looked over at his friend whose eyes were full of sadness and he walked over to Blaine. Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt pulled him into a hug. He felt the smaller boy’s arms slowly wrap around his own body.

“You want to be my friend Blaine?”

“Best friends, Kurt?”

“Best friends.” He stated, before Blaine pulled himself out of the hug and smiled at him.

“Let’s go see if we can find more pigeons though Kurt. They need friends too!” Kurt laughed as he let Blaine pull him through the park, happy he found his best friend that day.


End file.
